Can I Have This Dance?
by mannequin GF
Summary: This is a ONESHOT and just read it up to know what happened. :) Please give it a chance and review..


**Ohayou!**

I am on my way in writing my on-going fics and I grew tired and ran out of ideas so I decided to continue writing some other time to refresh my lazy mind. However, there is a sudden idea that sprouted in my coconut shell and made up my mind to try writing a ONE SHOT after hearing a familiar song.

I will just try and I hope you'll find it nice. Nyehehe… So here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. I just own this little plot. And oh, I don't own Can I Have This Dance song too. I don't own To Love Ru's Ren Elise Jewelria. I just wanted you to give a basic idea that Ren in this fic is somewhat alike to the Ren in To Love Ru. :)

**.'.'.CAN I HAVE THIS DANCE?.'.'.**

NATSUME'S POV

I can't believe how pathetic she is. It's the most ridiculous thing that Polka Dots have ever done in her life. It's more stupid than being such a cry baby, dense and childish. I thought she'd learn her lesson after I became her shoulder, or rather I lectured her, when she needed some lecturing. I became a friend when she needed it. For a time, I became someone I didn't thought I could be and that's because of her. I feel somewhat glad because I thought she learned from the things that I told her. I can remember the time when I saw her crying under my favorite Sakura tree. I rolled my eyes at her, but I still went to her and be her shoulder.

But now, I feel so furious for the most ludicrous thing that she did just yesterday. All of what I saw in her the day under the Sakura Tree, the spark in her eyes that said she will never be a fool again (A/N: Yee, a Westlife song). The reason why I began to like her. All of it suddenly vanished. But that didn't mean I don't like her still, I do. It's just I feel angry to her. Not only I feel resent, but I feel somewhat...jealous. Like what Ruka told me, yeah.

**"Ren-kun asked Sakura-san to be her muse for the Christmas Ball and she said yes!"**

**"Did you see Sakura-san blush when Ren-kun kneeled before her?"**

**"Ren-kun even hugged her!"**

**"The unrequited love was not unrequited now!"**

**"Maybe the guy had now realized that she likes Sakura too."**

**"Oh how sweet! I cannot wait for the ball."**

Why do they have to talk about it all day? I know, I can clearly hear it. And it just makes my blood boil and my chest cramp. But what can I do when Polka Dots and that weird looking white and black haired baka's status is so controversial. And making me remind how it went makes my veins pop inside. It was this year's late September when Polka decided to confess to the baka. I don't give a damn care that time because Polka is just an ordinary girl for me and I didn't even know there is a panda colored baka existing in the Academy.

I am with myself, going to nowhere. Suddenly I saw a large group of females and some males gathering around in the quadrangle. It was nothing for me and was about to pass out when I saw my best friend with his bunny as one of the crowd. As I went closer to him to approach him, I noticed that most of my classmates were also there. Some unknown figures from the elementary and middle school department.

**"Hey, Ruka."** I poked him. He turned to me and called me. **"What's going on?"** I asked him. He made a way for me and I saw a very familiar brunette girl, blushing a thousand shades of red, giving a bento box to a white and black haired middle schooler. With my own judgement, I can clearly see that the panda guy is irritated. He had those glaring pink colored eyes which I found disgusting for a guy. It almost pierced my Polka Dotted pantied classmate.

Everyone thought he would accept it as he reached his hand to her. But they were wrong. He pushed the bento box more to her which made her outreached hand bend a little. He then said, **"Gomenasai, ei?"** he doesn't even know her name.** "I-It was Mikan. M-Mikan S-Sakura."** he rolled his eyes. **"Oh yeah, right. I forgot. I guess I should say thanks for the bento. And.."** he scratched the back of his head. **"I'll think about it."** Polka Dots lifted up her face and looked at her with such hopeful eyes that I found unpleasing. Then he turned away and left her. Oh, he also gave her a smile which I bet was a fake one.

Everyone in the area cheered for her and say **"Congratulations, Mikan-chan!"** and they share a hug. Even those form the middle school department cheers for her but some were looking at her with irritated eyes. Must be the panda's admirers. Then everybody retreated when the school bell rang. Polka Dots left with the geeky sisters and I left with my best friend.

While on my way there, a thought popped in my mind and remembered something I had to do before I will go to class. I told Ruka to just go on and I'll catch up and meet him at the room. At first, he doubted if I will be going to ditch class again but I reassured him that I won't. I spun on my heels and went to a different direction with my hands in my pocket as usual. In just three minutes, I was done with the thing I have to settle. When I am on my way back, there's something that caught my attention.

I stopped and take a look, there I saw the crowd's central attraction from earlier at the quad. Polka standing in front of the panda guy. The latter is holding the bento from earlier and giving it back to her. She had puzzled looks and unawaringly taking the bento. **"I'm awfully sorry, but I don't like bentos."**

**"But...I thought you..."**

**"No, you're wrong. I hate bentos. It reminds me of my deceased parents."** he said with glares.

**"I-I'm sorry."** she lowered her head.

**"And...sorry for saying lies earlier. The truth is, I don't like to think about it. You see, I really hate girls confessing to me especially in front of crowd. I don't like brunettes too and if you would not mind it, just forget all what happened."** With that, he turned away and pocketed his hands. I saw her and somewhat I feel pity. She knelt into her knees and cried. After that, she didn't attended class.

Polka didn't told what the panda did to him to anyone else, so I guess it's the three of us who only witnessed the scene. And whenever her freaky inventor best friend intrigues her because of her gloomy attitude, she just denies it and makes an alibi. Until one day, I am full of her pretends and denials, I saw her under my Sakura Tree crying silently. She was different from the usual loud, annoying and cheerful girl I always see at class. She was like a lady in distress, with a matured look. Touche.

I went to her with hands on my pocket. I sat beside her which made her surprised. She asked me,** "What are you doing here?"** I rolled my eyes at her and make her realize that this tree is mine from its leaves through it roots that is unseen. She just chuckled, thinking it was a joke but hell it wasn't. I leaned on the tree, she is just sitting on the grass under it's shade. **"Crying huh."** I muttered and it made her wipe them off as quick as she can. **"No, I'm not."** she denied. **"Tch. You can't fool me."** I shot back.

Silence engulfed the both of us until I decided to shatter it with a question.** "Guys like him doesn't deserve an admirer."** She was like surprised with what I said, and asked me on what was I talking about. **"Don't deny it, Polka. I saw him dump you. There's no reason for hiding it."**

**"Have you told it to Ruka-Pyon?"** she worriedly said. I just shook my head and put my manga on my face. "I should've listened to Hotaru. She warned me."

**"Then you're an idiot."**

**"But still, I like him."**

When she said that, it was like nothing. Then, I just felt my shoulder became heavy and when I removed the manga on my face, I saw her leaning on me. Not used of her actions, I blushed but managed to regain my normal color. **"Natsume, what should I do? I can still hear his voice saying that he hates me."**

**"Polka, really. What did you like in him?"** I don't now why I began talking like this. But the warmth I am feeling at the moment feel so nice.

**"I don't know, Natsume. They say when you like a person, you don't know what you like in them. It just comes, you know."** I lifted a brow in her statement. That is impossible. How can you not know the reason why you like him? That was stupid. I can't help but contort for it. **"That's silly."** I commented. **"Have you ever liked a girl before?"** she asked me and just hned for a no. **"Then that explains it."** Was that an insult?

Then, tears flowed from her orbs again. And I can't help but feel sorry for her. I patted her back, which I am not aware of. Then we got a very heartfelt conversation that me myself, am not aware of me capable of sharing. Then I think that is the reason why I fell for her. She gave something unexpectable out from me. Something that I could share only to her and nobody else. And now, I just hate her for accepting that panda's request. Because I can feel it, he's nothing but trouble.

Thursday morning, two days before the awaited Christmas Ball. But I don't give a damn care, maybe before the controversial news sprouted I am excited and I'm planning to ask her to be my muse but it happened. The panda haired baka got ahead of me.

Now, I just don't want to see her because doing so makes my head hot. So I decided to just ditch class and went someplace where I can have a peace of my mind. But before I will escape the classroom, Polka shouted my name.

"Natsume! Where are you going?" she acted like we were so close. But I can't blame her because I gave her the chance to be close to me. I just gave her a glare and turned my back. She might have puffed her cheeks cutely and pout. "CR." Then she told me, "Oh, okay. Don't forget we have a practice later for the presentation!"

Yeah, great. One more blood boiling thing. The higher ups decided to add a dance presentation for the upcoming Christmas Ball and unfortunately, I am part of the dance. Why do they have to do that, the Ball can survive without that presentation. I ignored her because I have no plans of attending the practice. Practicing is a bad idea since the panda is also there and I bet they will be partners. I shrugged the thought off and just continued to walk out the class.

"NATSUME!" It almost broke my eardrums when someone shouted at me. All I can remember is that I fell asleep while I'm reading my latest manga. But someone just disturbed me from my peaceful siesta. I made up my scariest face and will give a glare to the person but I am surprised when it was a brunette. I still gave her the glare but I relaxed my face and became stoic.

"What the hell was that for?" I barked at her, massaging my ears.

"Forgot it already?! We have practice, you know, for the dance presentation!" she shouted like I was very far from her. "Don't tell me you don't have any plans of attending to?"

This Polka Dots, it seems that she hadn't done anything wrong. I wanted to ask her why did she accepted the panda's request even though he dumped her almost three months ago. But I don't want to bring that up. Right now, I just wanted to be alone and I don't want to see her and unfortunately, she was here in front of me. "I don't dance."

She lifted brows. "Everybody can dance, Natsume. You just have to try it. If you want to, I'll teach you."

Oh, I'm touched, phew. I rolled my eyes at her and placed the manga on my face again. "Leave me alone." I coldly said to her. But knowing her, she wouldn't just leave. Knowing I was right, she grabbed my hands and pulled me with her. Then the next thing I know, we were on the gym. I saw Permy, Koko, Kitsuneme, the geeks and other guys from middle and high school. Ruka is also there but I know he's not included in the number. Then I see the freaky inventor beside him and then I knew why.

"Where's your escort?" I asked her bitterly after noticing that the panda is missing.

She became lonely for a minute but regained cheerfulness afterwards. "He can't go today. So, you'll be my partner for a while."

I lifted brows. "No, thank you. Ibaragi will lost a partner." I told her with pride, hoping it will make her jealous but I'm wrong. "Nobara-chan isn't here too see. So you have no choice but to agree. Don't worry, I know how to dance. I'll teach you. Come on!" Then, she pulled me on the dance floor where everybody is waiting.

I just hate dancing. Especially waltz. Who likes waltz? Everybody but me. I pretended that I had no energy and lazy but this brunette just wont stop. "You'll just wasting your time. I am hopeless in dancing."

She chuckled, meaning she complimented my statement. "I know, Hotaru told me you dance like a robot. And I have to work on that. I don't want Nobara-chan to dance with a robot. " Then she laughed.

I was insulted, but I just let her. Lifting a brow, I asked her. "Why are you so elated?" I tried to sound cold, with no hint of concern or whatsoever.

She plastered her smile, making me blush but I managed. "Ren asked me to be her muse at the Ball." Like I don't know that. Gee, Polka. What hit you? I thought you've changed. You'll just fool yourself again. And when you realized it, I won't become your shoulder again.

I just hned and stayed silent until the music started. She also began tutoring me, risking energy to teach someone hopeless like me. No matter how she wanted to made me a nice dancer, if I am not willing to, it's obviously useless.

"Okay, here goes." She took a deep breath, I began to feel awkward. "Take my hand." I just stared at her. "Come on, take it." I did nothing. She rolled her eyes. "You just won't do it, do you?" Then she took my hand instead, placed it on her waist and the other, she just held it. "Okay, take a breath." What was the breath for? "Pull me close, take one step." She dictates the choreograph. And we successfully followed it.

"Keep you your eyes locked on mine." she told me which I didn't absorbed easily so I turned away. I just heard her sigh. "Don't be too nervous Natsume." Duh, I'm not. "Just let the music be your guide." And you. Then, the next thing I knew is that we are already finished. She just smiled at me and congratulated me for a job well done. See? She brought out another thing that I never thought I have. PATIENCE.

* * *

Nice. Now is the day of the ball. All had their costumes. Nah, this year there will be no costumes. Students are free to wear whatever they wanted. But the higher ups gave a general instruction that females should wear cocktails and decent while males should wear something formal. Ruka and I already bought our formal clothes a day before the ball. We are with the usual gang: Koko, Monchu, Kitsuneme, Ruka and Me.

Koko picked a dirty yellow long sleeve under a black vest. He planned to wear a fitted pants and black shoes to complete and a fancy nektie that matches the dress Permy will wear. Kitsuneme and Monchu had the usual white undergarment and tuxedo. Ruka had white formal wear and a purple bow which matches Imai's dress. While me, I just bought a black and gray checkered long sleeved polo shirt and black fitted jeans under a white pair of shoes. Then I decided to change my hairstyle. Ruka insisted that I should wear a bow or a tie but I just threw it off.

Then, after dressing up, we went directly to the venue. I saw unknown faces and not so attention getting people. But what got my attention most is when a brunette entered the ball room with her friends. Her hair is tied up elegantly with some permed strays of hair on the side part. A sakura patterned clip is on both sides of her hair which made her look dazzling and jaw dropping. She wears nice pleat chiffon high/low dress colored paradise pink. Asymmetrical pleats lend precise structure to the sweetheart-neckline bodice of an ethereal chiffon dress while cascading godets release a fairy-tale finish around the high/low skirt. Perfect for her simple holism. Then a pair of silver leathered realove pump ankle-strap sandal set atop a slim heel. She is dazzling indeed.

Want me to narrate the other's dresses? Fine. Imai, the freaky inventor wears a short formal dress for prom or party featuring a strapless sweetheart bodice with chevron empire waist aglitter in silver sequins. A sexy short prom dress with split bikini straps across the low cut open back for added allure. A babydoll party dress with layered A-line mini skirt in light and airy chiffon that moves beautifully with your every step. Umenomiya wears a flocked dots pepper the sheer overlay while black-and-white stripes circle the flounced base layer to create multidimensional depth on this belted party dress. Ogasawara wears a cobalt colored romantic lace craft, an illusion-yoke overlay of an elbow-sleeve dress augmented by a sumptuously pleated skirt for a charming fit-and-flare silhouette. Permy wears something green.

As usual, they met us and greeted us. The only unusual thing is that my crimson eyes were always pinned to the brunette. Ruka and Imai can see how I am amazed with Polka and now they started teasing me with it. I pretended I did not care, I just shrugged all of it. Then before the program will start, Imai whispered something to me. "Keep your eyes pinned to her. I can feel there's something bad that will happen. Don't let jealousy overcome you because f you don't, you'll regret." she almost sounded like a witch that threatens me.

Then, all began to take their free time like what was scheduled. We just chatted, no, they just chatted and I just listened. Like what the freak told me, I never kept an eye out from her. Even if it means resisting the solidifying pain in my chest as I see Polka having fum with his escort, the Panda guy. They looked so happy, his hands were always on her waist, so close to her. I wanna burn him for that. But I don't want to ruin the night either since she looked happy. Next run is the Gift Time, where I just spent the whole time resting on a branch of the Giant Christmas tree. Still, she was with him.

The Gift time was followed by the Pie Competition and Caroling Teams. All had happy faces plastered in their face. While me, I had nothing to do but to smirk bitterly as I see her with him.

"We decided to place a new program for this year's Christmas Ball. Don't worry because we will still have the Masquerade Ball. So please welcome the representatives from every section for each department for their Dance Number!" I heard the MSP say in the microphone. I then began to jump down from the tree and look for Ibaragi. I found her looking for me too and then we proceeded for the formation.

Polka patted me in the shoulder and said goodluck while I just hned and turned to the panda haired guy waiting for her partner. We shared glares before we decided to get to the dance. So here it goes. I hope this will end soon so I would get back to my dorm and sleep. We have arranged, all area quite. Then I remembered Imai and her threat. I then focused myself so I can guide Polka with Ibaragi being my partner while dancing.

* * *

I can't believe someone would do that to an innocent girl. Imai is right and I was right, that good for nothing panda haired guy had nothing to do but trouble. I witnessed it. How she stepped on Polka's feet intentionally, in every turn, he whispers something to her that made her shed a tear. He smirks, she cries. She almost fall when we all have to twirl our partners. If it weren't for Polka herself, she would've fall. I wanted to go to them and punch him until he looses all his teeth, but we're in the middle of the dance and I don't wanna make things worse so I resisted and waited for it to end.

We bowed to our partners and bowed to the audience. I didn't bowed actually because my eyes were still pinned to her crying figure. Though no body seems to notice because she handles it well. When we are finished, she ran her way out from the venue while her hand is clasping her mouth. I followed her retreating figure and when I can no longer reach her with my eyes. I then shifted to the panda guy and saw him laughing and retreating with his group. I went to him instead, just to give him a lesson. I don't care if his Alice is water and can kill my fire. I can use my fists instead.

"Well, I won." the panda guy said and lifted up his glass in front of his group. I should be thankful they were outside the venue.

"I never thought you can really do it, Ren. Then I suppose you get this." A red haired said to him and threw him a pouch that I suspect contains rabbits.

"You rock, Ren! You actually won the bet!" Another one said.

So they made a bet our of Polka. I really swear they will pay because even if they don't like it, they will pay.

"Bet, huh?" I entered the scene with hands on my pocket. They turned to me, all of them had a glint of fright in their eyes except for the panda guy. What, first time to see a student from the dangerous class ability?

"What are you doing here, kitty cat?" the panda asked me with no ado, he maybe not afraid because he knew his water can kill my fire. I raced to him and grasped his collar, he didn't able to dodge because I was swift. I glared at him with burning eyes, now he looked so scared. "What bet are you talking about?" I asked with very cold tone. Nobody answered me, so I have no choice but to show them why I was placed into the DAC. I encircled a fire to cage his group and they started to plead the panda guy to just spill it out. But this guy had tough pride. He activated his Alice and put my fire off.

"Wanna fight tough, huh?"

"I SAID TELL ME WHAT BET ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

They screamed like a girl and finally, the panda guy answered me. No kidding but he really looked like a panda now with the black eye on his face. "They said that when I made Mik-. Mik-. whatever her name is! That when I made her be my muse for the ball, they will give me their allowances for this month!"

I pushed him hard at the floor. "THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE TO F*CKING MAKE HER CRY?!"

"Forgive us, Hyuuga-kun! We just wanted to play with her!"

That was it, I cannot resist anymore. I burned their clothes and they ran away and never go back. That made me furious! Then I remembered Polka and tried to find her. It took me several minutes before I reached her and saw her crying silently in the fountain on the middle of the lawn outside the venue. I decided to give her a time, and went back to my dorm as I thought of a nice plan. I ran to my dorm and grab my music player and a CD then went back to where she is.

She is still crying, and I started to play a music. She was surprised and turned and found me.

"Natsume." It was almost a whisper, but I don't care. I walked closer to her and lend her a hand.

"You don't have to cry for a worthless." I wiped her tears with my bare fingers. Then we stared at each other under the moon, and I just found her smiling at me, and I smirked back. "I know I am not the person you wanted to dance with but...I'd take the risk and ask you. Can I have this dance?" I had no plans of saying that. It just escaped out from my mouth. She giggled and took my hand. With her broken heart, she stood straight. Smiling so warm that softens my heart, I wiped again the tears that escaped from her eyes.

"Polka, want me to teach you?"

She just nodded while smiling.

I smirked and started my lesson. "Take my hand, I'll take the lead." she giggled with this and blushed.

"Natsume, thank you." she muttered and leaned her face on my chest. I murmured "It's nothing." and continued to dance until we have to turn. She was quite hesitant at first because of what the panda guy did to her earlier. "Don't worry, every turn will be safe with me."

She felt relief and trusted me. We executed the turn perfectly. We glide, we waltz. We danced under the moon, beside the fountain. It was all perfect. But then, she stopped when I was about to turn her. "Natsume, I can't." she said, maybe traumatized to fall. I held her hand tight and told her, "Don't be afraid...(I lifted up our hands for her to make a way to twirl) afraid to fall (Then I let her go, she gasped and closed her eyes thinking she was about to fall but she didn't because I was there) You know I'll catch you..Through it all." We stared into each other and I whispered, "Stupid." to cut off the building romance atmosphere around. She just smiled and hugged me which I gladly accepted. We both smiled and continued to dance.

"And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles,  
can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding  
someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way  
we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting  
better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Oh no mountains too high and no, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding  
someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way  
we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting  
better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance." (MUSIC FROM THE MUSIC PLAYER. NOT SANG BY NATSUME NOR MIKAN)

Polka Dots seemed to be fine these past few days. I thought she would cry again like what she did when panda guy dumped her. But she didn't. She was two times cheerful since. She was always smiling. And when somebody asks her about the panda guy, she would just shrug. I told her to forget him. And she did. And when anyone asks her if why was she missing in the masquerade ball, she had her alibi that she is dancing with somebody and they just did not noticed her.

At the end of the day, I made a realization that she made me do such unbelievable things. She made me dance, she made me say things aren't existing from my vocabularies. And that night, I couldn't even think of it, I taught her how to dance again despite of her trauma. It made me smirk. Once again, Mikan Sakura let out something from me that I, myself, am not aware of.

* * *

Yes! I finished it in a day. whew! Its tiring but I think it's worth it! Some parts were fast paced but,, when I have time I'll go revise. Just now, I wanted to publish it so you can read it this soon. So, I hope you enjoyed my story. My first ONE SHOT..

Drop a review please! Every reader is equals to a review! (Is that even possible? Haha)

Take care guys. I hope you liked it:)

-mannequin GF


End file.
